


Fixer Upper

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Stiles makes angry Derek happy, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/28/18: “rear, dump, pleasant”





	Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/28/18: “rear, dump, pleasant”

“This is not a garbage dump!” Derek raged where Isaac sat with magazines surrounding him, Erica was planted in Boyd’s lap, their feet on the table littered with chip bags and soda cans. Jackson too had his feet on that table while he stared at whatever was on TV.

“Everyone! Off your rear _now_ and clean up!” Derek roared, disappearing with the slam of door.

The betas in unison turned to look at Stiles.

When he and Derek reappeared later the room was immaculate.

No one for a second thought that was why Derek looked a thousand percent more pleasant.


End file.
